Picking Up The Pieces
by WikiSalvatore
Summary: At 20 years old, Damon and Elena had their life in a perfect order, but it took one mistake to change it all. She fled instead of helping him put the broken pieces together. 5 years later she returns to Mystic Falls. They both have a new life. What will it take for them to get their old one back, or will it never happen? AH
1. Welcome To Mystic Falls

_**'The last thing you said was woman you have left me with your blood on my hands'**_

She looked at her hands, shaking. Crimson guilt dripping onto the white carpet. A breath hitched in her chest as reality dawned upon her, sobbing she slipped down the wall. Why? Questions no one was able to answer tore through her mind, it was over. She could do nothing. Not now - it was too late.

She gasped as her alarm sounded loudly. It was a dream, she wasn't there anymore. It's all okay, she told herself. Mason stirred next to her, squinting at the light coming through the window.

'Were you dreaming about it? Again?' He asked with worried pools of blue eyes.

'Yeah, but that's all it was. A dream.' She reassured him, putting on a fake smile she used too often. She took a deep breath and pulled herself up onto her feet. Another day. Another day away from the one one that hurt her to the point of breaking. But she moved on, she had to. Right? Ignoring the negative thoughts, she made a start to her day. 'Get out of bed, we have a long journey ahead of us.'

'Are you sure you are ready to do this?' He asked for the umpteenth time since I chose to visit Mystic Falls. He placed his hands of her shoulders, scanning her eyes with his.

'Mase, it's been 5 years. I need this. I miss home, I miss it so damn much, and so do you. You might not want to admit it, but I know you want to go back.' That's right. 5 years since she left, never went back. she couldn't, it hurt too much. Since her and Mason got together 3 years ago, he also didn't step a foot in the town. He knows parts of her story, so he didn't want to cause her anymore pain by reminding her of that past life she once had.

3 hours later they were in their rental car, 30 minutes away from Elena's childhood home. She was trying her best not to break into tears as they passed the sign that read Mystic Falls. She found herself wondering if he was still there? Has he moved on like she did? Well, partly anyway. Her heart would always partly belong to that raven-haired man. She sounded pathetic she thought to herself. How could she be thinking about him while in being in the car with her fiance?

The car pulled up the graveled drive way, giving Elena the last few moments to compose herself. A half of her was bursting with happiness, she was going to see her family. Her parents and brother visited her in Chicago for most holidays but her aunt and uncle were kept in Mystic Falls most of the time so she only saw them face to face one or twice over the years. The other half of her however, was sick worried. Her stomach churned at the thought of seeing him. A part of her still has feelings for him but they can never be unburied.

'You ready?' Mason asked as he turned of the ignition.

'Yeah, lets go.' She stepped out of the door. Her red heels sinking slightly in the gravel, she smoothed her hands over her red play-suit. 5 years ago she would've never dreamed of wearing things like this, never even bothered with a pair of heels. She created a mask for herself. Under the layer of make up and designer clothes was a broken Elena. But she wanted her family to believe she was okay, so she changed. Everything. Her career, her image. Her personality, she was no longer the sweet selfless Elena everyone knew, she was a black-hearted woman to anyone who she didn't break her shell for. And the only people she made an exception to were her family.

Her mother Miranda opened the door, immediately opening her arms for her daughter to run into. Both of them holding the biggest two smiles anyone has ever seen. After greeting her daughter, Miranda gave Mason a short embrace. Elena's family were not too fond of him. He was known to be a player, long before he left Mystic Falls. His father Richard Lockwood is the town's Mayor, granting Mason with a big wad of cash.

'Come in, Grayson is in the back, working the grill.' Miranda chuckled, she headed for the kitchen after asking the kids if they wanted a drink. Elena led the way through the house and into the big garden. Her eyes scanned over the lawn with a sign of nostalgia. She was so happy to be here.

'Dad!' she shouted to her father who was standing by the grill, on the other side of the grass. He looked up with a big smile as he realized it was Elena calling to him. She ran over to him, as fast as a woman in heels could, and pulled him into a big embrace. He gave her a little kiss on the top of her head.

'I'm so happy you could make it.' He told her, 'It would've been even better if he didn't come though.' he muttered quietly.

'Dad, please.' she told him sternly. 'I love him, he will be wherever I am.' With that she turned towards her mother, waiting with two drinks in her hands. She passed one to Mason who was sitting in one of the patio chairs, holding the other one towards Elena who was walking towards her.

The whole family was sat around a large black patio table, conversing about the progress in their jobs. As the topic came to an end, Elena turned to Mason who gave her a slight nod.

She took a deep breath and started, ' We have something to tell you.' Her parents looked at each other, with curious eyes. 'Me and Mase are getting married.' She let out. Her dad spat out the water he just took a sip of, while her mum stared at her daughter with narrowed eyes.

'Well, congratulations baby.' Her mum said as she composed herself. She managed a small smile, but on the inside she was crying. This isn't the life her little Elena would've wanted, she wasn't sure if this Elena wanted either. Grayson just continued eating his steak as if nothing ever happened, choosing to ignore the fact his baby girl wanted to marry the town's biggest jerk.

'I'm going to head inside' Mason informed, giving his fiance the 'I told you look' and heading inside. Elena continued to munch on her steak, the tension was so dense you could cut it with a knife. 'If you have something to say, just say it. Please.' She said softly. Grayson gave out a quiet emotionless laugh.

Miranda looked into her daughters eyes and whispered words so similar to the ones she used to hear so much as a child, 'We will love you whatever you want to do.' She took a deep breath and continued, ' But is this something the old Elena would want? I this even what the new Elena wants?' Elena frowned, tears surrounding the rims of her eyes.

'There is no old Elena. She is gone' She spat out, standing up and matching inside the house. Heading up the stairs to her old room. This isn't where she would be staying, it reminded her way too much of things she used to have but no longer does. She shut the door behind the her, she stormed up to her wardrobe, where sat a picture. Of her and Damon. No one had the courage to touch anything in her room after she left, she thought to herself. So she took the picture frame in her hands and threw it against the floor. She repeated the process with most of the other ones until she came across one that held a memory that engraved itself into her mind forever. Caroline took it a few days before her life took the most painful journey she could've imagined. It was a picture of their engagement, Damon was down on one knee and she stood in front of him with her hands over her mouth. She remembered the way she cried with happiness as she said yes. The way he wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her like she was the only thing in his world. That was enough to bring her into another wave of uncontrollable sobs. She clutched the picture to her chest as she sunk onto the floor and curled up into a little ball. She must've been too immersed in her tears as she didn't realize Miranda came into the room. She too had tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. They cried together for what seemed like hours before Elena's eyes no longer allowed for more moisture to escape.

'Is he still here?' she whispered to her mother.

'Yes, he is. But he is not the Damon you remember.' she whispered back and Elena couldn't stop the guilt rushing over her. She ruined him, she was the reason he was not the same Damon. She knew it.

 **AN- Thank you for reading! Please review and check out my other stories!**


	2. Lockwood Brunch

December 10

"Are you planning on seeing Caroline?" Miranda questioned her daughter while finishing the last batch of pancakes and bacon.

"No." Elena replied shortly. Her gaze fixed on her plate avoiding Miranda's questioning gaze at all costs.

"I'm sure she would love to see you." She suggested, but her daughter was too stubborn to giver in. She just shook her head and went back to finishing her plate to food. 'You will have no choice eventually, not if you're with Mason.' Miranda added.

'What do you mean?' Elena pressed, a small frown appearing between her brows. "Why would I have to see her, I don't understand."

"I guess Mason never mentioned it to you!" Her mother placed the pan into the sink and then continued, "Caroline is engaged to Tyler Lockwood." Her eyes shot up in surprise

"He never mentioned that to me." Elena said, gritting her teeth, her anger level rising the more she though about it. "We were supposed to go to the Lockwood Sunday brunch. That means I will definitely have to see Caroline, I can't believe he was going to let me go without knowing!" She pressed her fingers into her temples in anger. There was no way to get out of that brunch, they promised Carol they would turn up.

"Well you better start getting ready, Mason should be back to pick you up in a few moments." Her mother ushered her out of the kitchen. She made her way up the stairs and into the guest room to change into a pair of black high waisted pants and a blue blouse with a low neckline that was just on the edge between casual and formal. She topped her outfit off with a pair or blue Louboutins. She styled her hair into loose ringlets and finished her makeup with a nude smokey eye and some nude lipstick. Soon after she received a message from Mason signalling he is back from an outing with his friends and is waiting outside the house to pick up Elena. She headed out the door and straight for the black BMW.

"You never mentioned your brother's engagement.." She spoke out with a hint of nonchalance and sarcasm. Her fiancé narrowed his eyes and started off the car's engine without responding to her.

"Were you seriously planning on letting me go in there and ignore the fact that my old best friend was in the same room?' She said loud, her voice increasing in volume as she got more worked up. 'I left with no explanation. Disappeared from her life. Do you really think she won't try to ask questions? How do you know that I won't have a breakdown in the middle of the Mayor's brunch?" She continued to press on his guilt.

"You're exaggerating babe, just calm yourself down." She couldn't believe the way he was speaking to her. He was never so uncaring towards her, not until they returned to Mystic Falls.

"Calm down? Are you kidding me?" She responded to his advice. Her voice softened as she said, "I am so not ready to see her." She pressed her rigid body tightly against the seat, staring into the road in front.

"Can you believe this?" A 20 years old Elena squealed to her best friend, they were driving to the shopping mall the day after her engagement.

"I am so jealous! You have the most perfect fiancé, and a baby on the way, a career in front of your face and the most amazing best friend you could possibly have." The blonde confirmed.

" I definitely agree with the last point." Elena replied and they both erupted into a sea of giggles.

Life was so easy back then, Elena thought as she was brought back to the present. A longing for the past present in her mind. If only she wasn't such a coward, she would still have everything she ever wanted. She would have him. Putting thoise unwanted thoughts to the back of her mind, she started to think of a way to stay away from Caroline.

"Mason, Elena. We are so happy that you made it today." Carol greeted the couple. Elena barely resisted rolling her eyes at her fake smile. She hated the woman, but she was Mason's mum so she had to compress those feelings. "We are just waiting on a few people, but you go in. Take a seat at the table, the food should be served soon." Hand in hand the pair walked into the grand dining room with marbled floors, a giant mahogany table centre and an expensive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. All eyes were on Elena, who ignored the stares and found their seats at the table She didn't realise her seat was directly opposite the one dedicated to Caroline. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Breathe. She told herself. When she opened her eyes, they locked with a pair of light blue ones. She panicked for a second before realising it wasn't him, but the alternative wasn't that much better. Caroline looked like she was frozen in the centre of the room, her mouth agape in shock at seeing her friend. She quickly composed herself, letting a little smile appear on her lips. Even though she was angry, she was so glad to see Elena. She thought she would never see her again.

''Elena.'' She squealed like a teen, moving so she was standing in front of Elena.

"Caroline." Elena replied sharply, focusing her eyes on her nails, trying to appear ignorant - and it must've worked because Caroline frowned at the coldness coming from her friend.

''It's good to see you." Caroline carried on, ignoring her friends signals of not wanting to keep talking.

"Yeah, I've been hearing that quite a lot lately." The brunette replied, appearing unfazed by her friends presence. But inside; it was taking all her power not to pull Caroline into a big hug and cry.

"Wow." Caroline raised her eyebrows, "who are you, because you clearly aren't Elena?" The blonde's smile started to dissolve into a grimace.

Elena laughed sarcastically, "If you want the old Elena to come back running into your arms, go look for her somewhere else because she is not here." She spat out at the woman opposite her, who huffed in response and finally walked away. It's better this way, Elena thought to herself. Mason appeared in the seat next to her but he was preoccupied in conversations with his friend. So she was left to sip on her wine and ignore the questioning looks from the blonde sitting right in front of her. As the lunch came to an end, Mason stood.

"Me and Elena would like to say something." He spoke out, forcing Elena to put on another fake smile and give Mason another fake loving look. "I would like to raise a toast to my beautiful.. Fiancé" the gathering erupted into a load of awes and congratulations. Aside from Caroline everyone seemed oblivious to the strain between Mason and Elena. After the food was finished being eaten came the part where they had to pretend they were enjoying themselves and mingle with the other guests. The attendees of the lunch made their way one by one to the couple to give their congratulations. Just as Elena was going to propose leaving, Tyler and his fiancé came over to give their good wishes.

"I'm so happy for you bro." Tyler said as he and Mason gave each other a man hug and Tyler patted his older brothers back. He then turned to Elena and gave her a small embrace.

"Yeah, Congratulations. I'm sure you are very happy." Caroline said with a forged happy tone. Elena just replied with a cold smile.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Caroline interrogated.

"We were planning on spending Christmas in Mystic Falls." Elena replied, deciding it was better to be polite. She didn't want to attract unwanted attention from either Caroline or Mason.

"That's great, we will have lots of time for some brotherly bonding time." Tyler said with a laugh. "I'm sure you girls can't wait for some time together." He added.

"Of course." And she really wished that it could happen but she needed to stay strong.

"Caroline! There you are, I was going to ask you.." Her voice trailed off as the woman realised she interrupted a conversation. She was tall, with a light olive complexion and brown hair styled into a pixie cut that just reached her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She apologised, giving them a half smile.

"Don't worry about it Rose, this is Elena and Mason." Tyler explained, " Guys this is Rose, remember Mum's cousin Mary? Rose is her daughter, she is came here to work in the law firm." Tyler said. Rose extended her arm towards Elena, who shook it awkwardly.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you." She said with a smile, but Elena swore she could see a hint of rivalry and anger in her eyes. She shook off the thought though and concentrated on what was happening instead.

"Where is your man?" Tyler inquired with a gentle smile.

"He had a business meeting in New York. He is coming back tonight, I can't wait to tell him who is back in town." Elena tightened her brows in confusion but before she could ask any questions Caroline pulled Rose away and said something about grabbing some drinks.

"Mase, do you mind catching a lift back with someone? I am not feeling too well, I think I will head home" She told him, keeping her eyes on the two women who were clearly having a bicker of some sort.

"Actually, I think I might spend the night here. You go on and head home if you want to." He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers quickly before pulling away and taking Tyler into the game room next door. As Elena walked towards the exit, she walked past the two arguing women and overheard Caroline say, " It's better you leave it. Maybe he won't even realise, you said he is leaving for another business trip tomorrow right? He will barely have time to socialise"

Another frown appeared on her forehead but she just dismissed the confusion with a shake of her head.

A/N - Who was Rose and Caroline talking about? I know Elena is being a bitch but she has a very valid reason which you will find out soon. Leave some guesses to why Elena fled Mystic Falls in the reviews! Also, if any of you know of a beta who would be happy to work with me, send me a message as I am looking for a Beta for this story!

I hope you are enjoying the story so far!


	3. Memory Lane

5 Years Ago

"Lena baby, do you know where my blue shirt went?" Damon questioned his girlfriend as he entered their bedroom but she was no where in his sight. He could see the small light coming from the bathroom so he walked towards it.

Elena was kneeling besides the toilet, he head supported by her hands.

"Get out, you don't have to watch this. I think the flu is back." She said with a hoarse voice. He knelt besides hair and brushed her hair away from her face.

"I will go get you a glass of water, do you want some of that nausea medicine?" He was worried about her health, the flu should have been gone by now, but he didn't question her, instead he went and got her the water and some medicine before carrying her over to bed against her pleas.

December 12 - Present

Elena thought the more time she spends in this town, the more she regrets ever coming back. Yes, there were good parts like seeing her parents and even her brother for a little while before he had to fly back to New York for college yesterday. Generally though, the bad aspects seemed to take over the good. Everywhere she went she was reminded of the past she wanted to forget so badly, Caroline was not helping either. Ever since the Lockwood Lunch she was bombarded by requests from Tyler to set up a meet up. The last thing she wanted to be doing is spending her day with a person she would love to have back in her life but was too afraid to let back in. It seemed as though Mason had his own plan though because here she was, in a fancy bar, just outside Mystic Falls. Well, as fancy as a small town bar could get. Her and Mason arrived a few minutes early and were seated at a table away from everyone else, a band was playing somewhere in the background. A music she would probably have enjoyed if not for her mind being preoccupied with worries.

"When will you finally stop moping and have some fun?" Her fiancee rudely asked. Elena narrowed her eyes at his sudden change of character. Ever since they came to Mystic Falls he changed from the sweet man she knows at home to the one the town thinks he is. The big hunk, with no feelings, just sexy attitude that gets every girls swooning and she wasn't having any of it.

"Oh, now I'm moping? Way to be subtle about how much you care for you fiancé." She snarked back at him and it seemed to have done the job of making him feel guilty as he sunk back in his chair and focused on the table in front of him.

"Mason, Elena! Sorry about being late, Caroline got a bit carried away." Tyler spoke as they slid in the chair across from Elena and Mason.

"No problem, we waited for you to get drinks so how about me and Tyler grab them now?" Elena narrowed her eyes and her fiancé' proposal. He was leaving her alone with Caroline and she had a feeling it was on purpose. The men made their way over to the bar, which left her and Caroline awkwardly sitting at the table.

"So.. How is Chicago? You were never a big town girl so are you enjoying the life there?' The blonde enquired, clearly not getting the message Elena didn't want to speak to her.

The brunette sighed and managed a small "good" back at the woman in front.

"Okay.. I see the whole 'I'm so heartless' mask is not a one time thing." She said with narrowed eyes.

"No. It's more of a permanent thing." Elena said back with a smirk.

"Ugh!" Caroline slammed her hands on the table. "I know you! You are not falling me with that whole facade!"

"No, you don't know me, you know the old, naive little Elena that was the towns favourite little girl. " They started into one another's eyes, Elena's cold and emotionless and Caroline's hurt and defeated.

"You weren't the only one hurt, you know, me, your parents, and him. You left him to deal with the loss of a baby and then the loss of his fiancé too! I was there, watching one of my close friends shut himself off in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it. I tried, I called, I begged for you to come back but you were happy leaving him there weren't you? It made it so much easier for you." Caroline lashed out with those harsh words. Elena's composure immediately crumpling as tears pooled into her brown eyes. She knew she hurt him and it hurt her even more because she was the one making the choice to leave the person she loved the most behind.

"You don't know what you are talking about." She replied quietly before grabbing her purse and heading towards the ladies room.

After checking no one was inside, she entered one of the cubicles and let herself cry. This was the second time she let her emotions run free since being in he home town. But she couldn't stop crying as she thought more and more about Caroline's words, they hurt but they were honest. The big wound in her chest pains ripped open once again, he was the love of her life. The one she wanted to spend her life with, have a family with. And there was nothing, nothing she could do to stop loving him so strongly. She doesn't love Mason in the same way and she accepted that she never will. Every night she settled in bed with a man she imagined to be Damon, as Mason held her through the night she pretended to herself that it was Damon and it was selfish, but it was the only way she could go a day without breaking.

Suddenly, a hand started pounding on her cubicle door. She was no longer sobbing but she knew her mascara was probably halfway down her cheeks.

"Elena, I'm sorry. Can you open the door?" Of course it would be Caroline.

"So you can finish off your bitch fest?" She took another deep breath, calming herself down.

"I thought you didn't care! I was trying to see if you would react, see if my best friend was still in there. I'm sorry, I couldn't deal with you just throwing away our years of friendship like that, I guess I expected everything to return to how it used to be." She spoke softly, in a way which made Elena long for more comfort she knew she could find within Caroline. Although every string in her body was pulling her to seek that comfort, her brain continued to tell her that she made it so far so why stop now. So she pushed the door open and stepped around Caroline to face the mirror, Caroline searched through her bag and found a pack of makeup wipes. Elena gladly took them and muttered a short thanks before turning her attention to the mirror to fix the damage.

The rest of the evening went past uneventful, she even went as far as contributing to the ongoing conversation. To be honest the whole week was peaceful, that was until the fundraiser on Saturday.

"Do we have to go?" Mason whined from somewhere on their double bed while she was applying her makeup. She rolled her eyes at him, he knew they had no choice but to go. It is an annual fundraiser organised by the founding families, raising money for the poorer families for Christmas and everyone will be attending. The Salvatores included. Luckily, Caroline sent her a message this morning saying Damon was away on a business trip. To say she was surprised when Caroline gave her that information would be an understatement. After all she had done to her these past few years she really did think Caroline wanted nothing to do with her but she was proving otherwise. Elena was warming up to the idea of letting her mask down in front of Caroline, it was the least she could do to rebuild their friendship. After a few more touches, her hair and makeup was completed and she proceeded to put on her her black dress. It had simple pleated straps on the bodice and flowed down to right before her knees. It looked great combined with her tall Louboutins and her soft brown curls.

"I will be downstairs, come down when you are ready." That was all there was to their relationship. Duty. No passion or even real love. But unlike her relationship with Damon, this one had no chance of leaving her heartbroken and thats what really mattered to her.

5 Years Ago

She was in front of the mirror, assessing the changes in her body that were only visible to her. As a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist she smiled softly and sighed into his embrace.

"I can't wait until we can actually see our little baby growing." He murmured softly while tracing his fingers along my still flat stomach.

"You mean until I get fat?" Elena asked humorous, Damon just rolled his eyes in reply.

"You won't be fat, you will be growing our baby and you will look beautiful no matter what." He whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes, devouring this moment.

They hadn't planned this pregnancy, but they accepted it warmly, even though she wanted to be a bit older when she had a child. They had all the conditions for a baby, a loving relationship, a more than stable financial situation and a family that supported them. Some people said they are too young to be engaged and pregnant, that they are too naive to really know what love is about but she knew he was the one for her. They knew each other inside out, being best friends ever since Damon offered for her to come and play in his backyard when they were 3. They didn't start dating until the senior year of high school, too afraid of ruining their friendship but soon they couldn't ignore the feelings between them.

Present

She was brought back to the present when she felt a warm tear escape her eye and flow slowly onto her cheek. Using the back of her hand to wipe away the moisture, she took away any evidence of the tears. The house was quiet, her parents already helping out at the fundraiser since the morning, the silence got broken as her fiancé came down the stairs.

"Lets go." He said, grabbing the car keys and holding open the door for her. She shot him a timid smile and walked to their car.

"These things are so pointless, can't we just donate some money and go home? My head is pounding." Mason carried on moaning as they entered the ballroom.

"I'm not surprised, you came home drunk as hell, ignoring my advice on toning it down yesterday. So deal with it" with one pointed look she turned in the direction of the bar. "I'm going to get a drink."

On her way she saw Caroline chatting animatedly with Bonnie Bennet, her brothers girlfriend. With a gentle smile she walked towards them.

"Elena, hi!" Bonnie greeted her with a small embrace while caroline was looking at her with a curious expression.

"Hey, do you guys want a drink?" Elena asked, the two women nodded and smiled so she walked to towards the long bar and picked up three glasses of champagne, before making her way back to Caroline and Bonnie. She would try and be civil, let her guard down for the night, this fundraiser was one of the towns events she really enjoyed as a child and even she deserved some fun.

"Here you go, so where is Tyler?" She questioned her friend.

"I think I saw him talking to Mason and his father a few minutes ago." She glanced around the ballroom but it was hard to spot anyone in the crowded room. "Have you and Mason decided on a wedding date yet?"

"Yeah, March 5th. What about you guys?" Okay, so making conversations would be a lot harder than she actually expected.

"We wanted a summer wedding so we chose July the 11th. I can't wait to go dress shopping!" She then launched into her whole wedding plans, speaking excitedly and Elena nodded at some parts to appear as she was listening. But in reality, she was in panic mode. She could swear that she just saw a glimpse of a head of black hair, but she just repeatedly told herself she was making it up.

"Are you still working at that interior design firm?" Bonnie pulled Elena out of her daze.

"Um, no I'm not." She took one last glance around the room before focusing all her attention on the conversation before her. "I actually opened up my own firm, it's still small but it's slowly developing."

"Wow, Chicago seems to be good for you." The blonde added, her sweet voice laced with a slight sadness.

"Its okay I guess, but I am a sucker for these small towns." And it was true, Chicago opened up so many doors for her career that she never even knew existed. However, she missed the small town of Mystic Falls she called home very much. There was just something about the peace that made her hate the hustle of Chicago. But there was not much she could do about it now, her firm was based in Chicago and if she ever wanted to move back it would do a great deal to her business. Not that she was planning on moving anytime soon.

"Caroline, Bonnie!" A tall brunette called out. "Oh, hi Elena." She added quickly. It was her again, Rose or whatever her name was. She really wasn't fond of her, one of the reasons being her hair. How could someone do such thing to their hair? The pixie cut combined with the styled up do she was currently sporting was not the most flattering thing she could wear.

"Rose? I though you weren't coming?" Caroline urgently muttered out.

"Well Damon managed to come back right in time, we would hate to have missed such a great event." The world seemed to stop around her. Damon was here. She knew it. And he moved on, even though she was expecting it, she was hoping he didn't because it hurt like hell.

"Excuse me." She needed air, fast. So as fast as possible in heels, she stormed out onto the terrace. Ignoring the voice calling her back she walked right up to the edge, using the rail as support while taking in deep breaths. This was all so surreal, she wasn't expecting seeing him here, not today! Little did she know that she just walked right into the predators den.

"Elena?" A voice spoke out from somewhere next to her. A voice she would recognise anywhere, even after these 5 painful years. She turned her head slowly. The man before her revealing himself into her mind. It was him. It was Damon. 5 years later and she could still remember the way a crease would appear between his brows every time he was confused or the way that he fiddled with the hem of his sleeve when he felt anxious. Moments passed as they studied each other, their eyes identifying changes in them that weren't there before, neither of them knowing what to say.

"I didn't know you were visiting." He said, pulling them back to the reality. His voice held a hint of pain and remorse as he spoke.

"Not many people knew" she replied back, looking down at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Classic Elena" she looked up at him with confusion. "Never the one to tell people when she is coming.. Or going for that matter." Elena narrowed her eyes at the dig he just sent her way. She knew he would've been angry but not cruel.

"Listen, I really don't want to do this right now.." She snapped back.

"You don't always get your way." He reffered to the night she left and it just brought back a flood of memories she really didn't want to think about.

So she took a deep breath and replied, "It was good seeing you again Damon." Before turning and walking back into the ballroom.

"There you are! We have been looking everywhere for you." Caroline said to ber as soon as she spotted the brunette across the room. "Are you okay?" An immediate look of concern emerged on her features, as she saw the glassy eyes Elena was sporting."Oh no, who did you speak to? Please tell me it wasn't.."

"Damon. It was Damon." Elena interrupted her before she could continue any further. The blonde pulled her friend into an embrace and led them to a quiet corner or the party.

"Is everything okay? Do you want me to get Mason so you two can leave?" Caroline was always the helpful one, even after the last few years she remained a good friend. Elena just shook her head in response, leaving would be showing him she still cares. He needed to remain in the shadow in that matter.

"I will be fine, it was just a bit of a shock. Lets go find our men, the dinner will start soon."

And so they did, now they were sat at one of the circular tables set around the room. Her parents were sat on her right and Caroline with Tyler on their left.

"Thank You all for attending this fundraiser. It is a great Mystic Falls tradition that we never want to forget. Speaking of traditions, as most of you may recall, before we all receive our food we would like to invite all previous Miss Mystic Falls to make their way to the dance floor. Don't forget to bring your escorts!" The mayor annoynced and Elena just wanted to puke. She won Miss Mystic Falls in the last year of High school. The tradition required all women who have ever won the title to once again share a dance with their escorts. That wouldn't be that bad if only it wasn't Damon who was her escort. There was no way in hell she would be able to share a dance with him, especially one that held so many memories. However, it seemed as there would be no way to get out of it though, as Mayor Lockwood started to anounce the couples that were making their way to the floor.

"Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan." She watched as Caroline squealed in excitment as she stood and walked to the centre of the floor. "Elena Gillbert and Damon Salvatore." Her guts clenched together as she spotted Damon on the other side of the room. He was watching her as he stood from his seat and started to walk towards the floor. To avoid any embarrassment she soon followed Caroline's path onto the floor.

Her red dress suddenly seemed too tight as she struggled to keep her breaths even the closer she got. Elena came to a stop in front of him, avoiding his blue eyes at all costs. He placed his hand on her back as she put hers onto his broad shoulders. Her skin tingling at his touch. She missed it so bad. They locked their remaining hands together and the music soon started, forcing her to look him in they eye. She tried to put on her poker face but did not know how. They moved together to the rhythm of the music and it was the same as the dance they shared 7 years ago at Miss Mystic Falls. The only difference was his muscles were stronger and there was no more love shared between them.

7 Years Ago - Miss Mystic Falls

"Mum you can curl them now." Elena pointed her finger to her hair. Her makeup was done, her dress on and the last thing was left was for her mum to style her hair. She stood next to the window overlooking the courtyard, Tyler was escorting her today but it didn't feel right. She continued to scan the area until she came upon Damon, her bestfriend and as their eyes locked she decided what she really needed to do.

"Damon" She called out as her entered the room where she was getting ready.

"You said there was an emergency? What's happening?" He wore a worried expression? Scared something happened to her and that's exactly why she knew she made the right decision.

"I would like you to escort me today." She timidly said.

"But Tyler is downstairs waiting for you, he was supposed to escort you." He replied frowning a little in confusion.

"I already spoke to Tyler, he is fine with it. So will you?" She challenged. Gazing deep in too his blue eyes.

"Of course I will." His response sent butterflies into her stomach. She knew what she feels towards him isn't just friendship and she was finally ready to acknowledge it.

So as the dance began she gave herself over to the moment completely. Letting herself feel the way her skin tingled at his touch, the way she was being pulled towards him like a magnet. As the dance came to an end she gave in the last little bit. She leaned towards him until their lips touched. He returned the kiss with more passion than she ever experienced.

Present

That's how their journey as a couple began. Ironic that they had to repeat that dance after their journey came to an end. As they continued to dance she was beginning to wonder if under all that pain, a little love for her still existed? Then she remembered her mother's words, 'He isn't the same Damon.' And she was very curious to find out what she meant because this Damon was exactly the same as her Damon.

A/N - Thank you for reading! Do you guys like flashbacks? Did they help you understand the story better?


	4. Devil In Human Form

Damon's POV

She was here; in his arms. The overwhelming pain he felt since 5 years ago was dimmed by the wonderful feeling of having her in his arms. He wanted to feel angry, disgusted by her actions but he couldn't bring himself to do so. She was just as beautiful, she was wearing a lot more makeup and the dress she wore was a lot more revealing compared to what she used to wear. Although she underwent those changes she was still the same Elena.

As the music came to an end, their eyes lingered on each other's for a few seconds before she let go of him and cleared her throat. And just like that, the anger was back. Ge gave her a polite nod as he walked back to his table, where his parents were watching their encounter with worried looks. Rose sat there with her arms crossed, brows furrowed glaring sharply at Elena. He was going to say something humours to lighten her up but his mother beat him to it.

"Son, do you need some air?" Always the caring one. Lily Salvatore was the best mother he could've asked for, always there for him and even his friends. He couldn't complain about his father either. There were a few times they had serious arguments, he expected his son to do everything in the right order and Damon wasn't always able to do so. The cause of their biggest fight was the pregnancy. Giuseppe couldn't stand the thought of his son 'wasting' his youth on changing diapers at the age of 20. When he was finally warming up to the idea of becoming a grandfather, there was no longer a child to be a grandfather too.

"Damon?" He was pulled out of his thoughts when Rose put a hand on his arm to bring out his attention. Before he could stop himself, he noticed how her arm didn't send a tingling feeling on his skin.

"What were you saying?" He responded, flashing his signature smirk at her.

"I was just saying that I'm proud that you handled the situation without any unnecessary anger.." She answered with a polite voice. She was so sweet, so sweet he sometimes thought he would vomit. However, she was the loyal and kind woman that bought him out of his misery when the woman he loved left.

"What did you expect? I was over her the moment she left that door." Damon knew his parents knew the whole truth but it was better that Rose only knew the minor details. She thought Elena left to pursue her career, which was a major white lie, but it was a part of the truth.

He and Elena used to have a bright future, but when she decided to run away, they lost it all. Damon stopped his medicine study at Whitmore, started to drown his sorrows in alcohol. He would be forever grateful to his little brother, Stefan and his half sister Katherine. They pulled him through the dark times. Like his parents, they knew Elena since they were born but they understood him better than his mother and father ever could and knew that the angelic picture of Elena Gilbert broke his heart beyond repair. So instead of helping him forget, they went straight to picking up the pieces the girl left behind. It took a few years for him to return to normal, but he was only a shell of the man everyone knew. The pain of losing their unborn baby didn't even compare to the pain he felt after the love of his life left him with not one goodbye.

5 Years ago

She is making progress, he thought. Watching as Elena danced slowly in time with the music, while preparing dinner. It was beautiful to see her happy. 2 months wasn't enough for her to completely move on, he knew that, but she was slowly making progress - returning to her normal self. A loud sound of metal falling onto their marble floor made him return his attention to his fiancé.

She stood there staring at something he could not see. A pan laid next to her feet, that would explain the noise. But it didn't explain the soft sobs ripping through her chest. He sighed, it was always like this. Every time she seemed happy, something would pull her back into sadness. One step forward, 4 stepa back. Damon made his way towards the kitchen, when he got there his eyes met the little picture displayed on the kitchen cupboard. A picture of such a small being could cause such a pain, he thought. With a swift motion he picked up his fiancé, she wrapped her hands around his neck and burrowed her face in his chest. They went straight to bed, their dinner long forgotten. It's not like they had any more appetite. It was just like any other night since the baby died. Sad. Filled with regret and what if's - What if he stayed behind that night? Would they have gotten to the hospital fast enough? Would she be alive?

Present Time

"I think that's a great idea! What do you think Damon?" Rose gushes next to him.

"Um, sorry I spaced out." Damon replied sending Rose and Tyler an apologetic smile.

"We were discussing a trip to the Lockwood holiday house on the weekend. You don't have any plans do you?"

"Sure, that seems like fun." He replies, trips to the lake are always a good way to separate yourself from the reality. Even though the weather wouldn't allow them to go swimming, there are many attractions available in the winter. The group of friends have been going there a few times a year ever since childhood. Of course the group decreased throughout the years as their friends have moved to college, getting away from here as possible. " I might try to convince Stefan and Klaus to join us, they haven't been in a while." Tyler immediately nodded, eager to see one of his best friends. Klaus is Damon's best friend, the two guys have been the mischief makers together ever since they met in kindergarten. However, after graduation Klaus made the decision to study at a college in New Orleans and has stayed there ever since. Luckily, most of Klaus' family remained in Mystic Falls and so he frequently visited. Mostly on Holidays, but it was still worth it.

Then there was Stefan. Damon really didn't understand his judgement but who was he to judge? His brother was a year younger, he studied at Whitmore just like Damon. That's where he met Katherine. That woman was a devil in human form, if only Stefan could see that. She was a model, meaning she travelled a lot from town to town, country to country. She asked Stefan to come with her and with him being the naive pussy he was, he agreed. They are in London right now, filming some shitty underwear campaign for Calvin Klein. Let's just hope Stefan has the guts to ask Katherine to spend her holidays in Mystic Falls.


	5. Hell Of A Car Ride

This chapter is a bit of a twist, I wanted to try out writing a chapter from a first person perspective, so we see this chapter from Elena's POV. I also wanted to point out that I am sorry for the lack of Delena scenes, but don't worry, they are coming really soon!

"Baby, why don't we do this more often?" Mason whispered into my ear just as he came down from his release. My parents left to New York for the weekend, my dad said something about a conference he needed to attend. So, it was only fitting that Mason uses the opportunity to have sex. Not that I am complaining, we haven't had that much free time since we are staying at my family's home.

"I need to get ready" I leaned in to peck Mason on his lips and pulled myself up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, a confused frown evident on his brows.

"Caroline asked me to go shopping to Richmond with her" I answered, grabbing the outfit, which I picked out last night.

"Finally, you're giving her a chance. The poor girl thought you turned into a raging bitch." A small laugh followed his answer.

"I've had enough of pretending. I spent five years acting, lying. I think It's okay for me to finally let go of that mask." I replied softly.

"What about Damon?" He pressed on with his questions, I could see a hint of bitterness in his eyes, as I looked at him through the reflection in the mirror.

"What about him?" I responded confused. Why would he bring up Damon?

"You looked pretty comfy in his arms at the fundraiser." He muttered.

"You are such an idiot sometimes Mase, I love you, We're getting married in a few months. My relationship with Damon ended when I left. You know that." I said with a soft voice. It was true that I love Mason, it wasn't the same connection I shared with Damon but it was enough for me to spend my life with him. What I had with Damon was passion. Mason makes me feel safe, loved and most importantly, he can't break my heart. Our love isn't deep enough for him to shatter my heart like Damon has, Mase is the safer option.

A few hours later, me and Caroline where sat in a small Starbucks inside a mall. It was tiny compared to what I'm used to in Chicago but it's good enough. Taking a sip from my cinnamon latte I prepared myself for the question I was about to ask.

"Has Damon.. Is he seeing someone?" I just blurted out. I wanted to know wether he really moved on, if he found the closure I wasn't able to give him when I left so abruptly.

Caroline seemed surprised by my question as she nearly choked on her caramel frappuccino.

"Um, he is dating Rose. For a while actually, a year or half." She responded awkwardly.

"I didn't mean to put you in a awkward situation, sorry. I just needed to know if he moved on from me." I told her, she sighed at my response.

"To be honest Elena, I'm not certain he has the closure he needs. He spent months carrying on his life like normal after you left, thinking you just needed a break and will come back soon. When your mum came by his apartment to clear out your stuff, he went into a full blown tantrum, threw her out because he believed you would come back. It was your birthday when he realised you're gone for good. He waited all night for you at your favourite restaurant, where you always went for your birthday meals, got so drunk the bartender had to call Stefan to pick him up. When Stefan saw the state his brother was in he shouted at him. Finally got him to understand you really were gone, he was never the same after that." I wanted to cry at her revelation. He waited for me. I didn't give him the closure I gave myself, it made me feel ten times worse.

"I should've told him I was leaving. " It was all I could respond with.

"Well, what's done is done you can't change the past. " she reminded me. "Anyway, enough of the sad talk. I want to invite you to the Lockwood lake house trip! Just like the old times!" The Lockwood lake house was our ultimate holiday destination when we were younger. It was filled to the brim with happy, embarrassing and funny memories. There was just one problem.

" is he going?" I cringed slightly as I waited for Caroline's response.

"Yes" I was about to decline her offer, deciding I didn't want to interfere anywhere where Damon was involved but Caroline cut me off. " Don't worry about him though, there are a ton people going. You won't even have to interact together."

"I don't know Caroline, I don't just want to show up and make him hate me more for ruining his vacation." I told her.

"You're not ruining his vacation, besides I want you to come and so does Bonnie and a lot of old friends will be there. Come on, we all missed you!" After a short moment of deep thinking I made my decision.

"Fine." I breathed out. Caroline squealed in excitement and I laughed but not before managing to roll my eyes at her antics.

Now, let's talk weddings" caroline spoke, a comical sparkle lighting up her eyes.

"I'm sure she will agree to the new design. Just call her up for a meeting, no it's fine, you can use my office." I spoke into my mobile. My laptop laid out on my lap and multiple sketches surrounding it. It was impossible to escape work if you have your own firm to deal with. A problem just arose when a furniture company declined an order we placed, meaning I have been bombarded with at least 20 phone calls since this morning. After a 20 minute conversation with my assistant I could finally hung up and the whole mess was solved.

I closed my laptop with a sigh, letting the swing I was sat on sway lightly. This was my favourite place to think.

"Elena." A tense voice spoke out, I tore open my eyes. At first I didn't recognise who she was, but then it clicked.

"Lily" I breathed out, it sounded like I just ran a marathon because of the breathless way I spoke her name. And damn it felt like I did. My heart sped up in my chest, making it harder for me to breathe.

Her hair was still the same length and a raven black colour, although you could see the delicate wrinkles that frame her face. She was still a beauty, even at this age.

I was apprehensive to meet her eyes but once they accidentally locked with hers, I couldn't help the build up of tears in my brown eyes. Her expression looked torn; on one hand she looked tense but her eyes were as soft and warm as ever. She fought out her inner battle for another few moments before stepping towards me and enveloping me in her arms.

"I missed you Lily." I whispered.

This woman was my second mother. Not just because she came close to being my mother in law but because I have known her all my life. She and my mum were very close, I had no idea that their friendship survived the blow I delivered to Damon, but since she is here I realise that nothing can break a bond that strong.

"Damon would kill me if he found out I just welcomed you with open arms." Lily chuckled, but I could sense that under the humour of that sentence was truth. He would be mad, I don't blame him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I'm not sure why, the words just slipped out of my mouth eager to be spoken.

"Oh honey, it's not me that needs that apology." She said comfortingly.

"I just can't bring myself to do that yet." I'm not sure I will ever be able to, i finish in my mind.

"You will, when the time is right." She said as she smoothed my hair.

In that moment I realised something, she shouldn't be speaking to me. She should be angry - hate me. Yet, here she is, comforting me. I don't understand why?

"Lily, why are you speaking to me? I hurt your son. I left him, I broke him!"

"You did. But deep down you know that you are the only one who can fix him. I'm not sure that he will want to be fixed, not after all these years but you are his only shot. I'm not saying you need to rekindle your relationship, but start by apologising. Giving him answers he needs for closure." It's the second time in one day that people told me I need to give Damon closure. It's a concept I dread because it involves me having to give answers I don't necessarily have.

"Thanks Lily, I really did miss you."

"I missed you too, little Lena." She smiled at me, a heartwarming smile that I couldn't help but give back.

"What were you doing here, are you looking for my mum?" I asked.

"Yes, me and Miranda are in charge of planning the book club's annual party. I thought we might start planning today."

"She actually left to go grocery shopping, but she shouldn't take long now. Would you like to wait?"

"Sure." She replied.

And so we headed inside the house where we chatted away over a cup of tea. She wanted to know everything about me, about my new job, about Chicago and eventually she started on the topic of Mason. It wasn't the most comfortable, discussing your new fiancé in front of the mother of your ex. However, not once did she give me any judgement, just curiosity that I welcomed with open arms.

When my mother returned she was stunned by the sight. Probably like me, she did not expect Lily to be so civil towards me, but She exceeded all our expectations. I left them to start the party planning and headed up to the guest room. I rested in bed, watching an episode of The Real Housewives Of Beverly Hills until Mason strutted through the door.

"Please stop watching that! It will give you unnecessary ideas." He joked as he changed from his shirt and jeans.

"Well I need some tips, who would give better advice than those women, most are very experienced in the marriage field." I said back sarcastically, which earned me a laugh from Mase.

"That alone should be enough to stop you watching that shit." He said, coming to join me on the bed.

"Have you heard about the lake house trip?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it will be great fun." Of course you would, you don't have to spend it with your ex fiancé. " Can you remember that one time when we went and you girls decided to take the boat out by yourself?"

"Hey! Just because we are girls doesn't make us incapable if riding a boat." I shoved him playfully.

"You crashed it right into the dock. I think that proves your incapability of riding boats." He said back with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, it was our first time."

The days leading up to the trip flew by and before I knew it we were packing ourselves into a car, ready for the mini vacation.

The stereo was on high volume and Masons Audi was driving seamlessly across the the asphalt. That was until we saw a car broken down on the side of the road. We were in the middle of nowhere and a woman facing away from me was clearly distressed. Do we pulled up.

"Excuse me, do you need some help?" Mason shouted out of the open window. That was when a head oh black hair emerged from underneath the cars hood and the woman turned revealing Rose. Shit.

"Mason! Elena. Thank God, I thought we would end up stranded!" She spoke as if me and Damon weren't having a staring contest. Neither if us was letting our eyes unlock.

"What's wrong?" Mason surveyed Damon more about the condition of the car. Half an hour later and we were still stuck there with slim chances if their car starting up again.

"Maybe you two should just catch a lift with us, we can send someone for your car later?" Mason proposed. Spending another one and a half hour with Damon in the car didn't seem like the best option but it was time for me to be civil with Damon. So when he spoke "I'm not sure it's a good idea.." I just brushed him off saying "it will be fine. It's only a drive."

So here we are half an hour later, the Audi suddenly seemed very small as I felt the close proximity to Damon. I was avoiding his eye contact at all costs while Rose and Mason chatted away like the tension in the car was inexistent.

"Chicago seems like such a great city, no wonder why you left Elena. The career opportunities seem endless." Rose spoke what to her seemed like a harmless opinion but I didn't miss how the hurt brushed over Damon's features before he quickly masked it. I looked down at my hands before giving a reply.

"I had my reasons." I said softly, it was an answer more for Damon. Trying to make him understand that I didn't just give him up for a career but there were other reasons. No one spoke after that. We spent the next hour in complete awkward silence, no one daring to worsen the atmosphere that is already in our car.

When we finally arrived and I could step out the car, I felt like a bird released out of a cage.

"Elena! Damon?" My blonde friend didn't bother to mask her confusion and worry. She looked between the two of us looking for any signs of crying, or icy glares but when she couldn't find any she released a big sigh.

I turned my head to the side when I felt someone watching me. The blue orbs started right back at me but I had to stop myself from getting sucked into them so I turned my head back towards Mason who was taking out our luggage.

As Damon passed me I hears him whisper, "it's sad you can't even look me in the eye."

It was all I needed to realise that my icy demeanour is hurting him even if he is pretending to be over me.

A/N- This was by far my favourite chapter so far, what did you think? Please review to tell me if you prefer the chapters in third person or in a POV!


	6. Holiday Of Questions

"Shut up guys! I was drunk!" I defended myself yet again. We were all seated around a warm campfire, the garden around us dark. Tyler ans Klaus decided to bring up the story of when I over estimated my abilities and attempted to backtuck into the massive lake. The actual move was not the problem though, it was the fact that it was minus something degrees outside and the lake was starting to freeze over. Luckily the ice was thin and only on the surface, or I would've ended up with injuries far worse than a few bruises.

"I will never forget that, especially because the guys had to fish you out afterwards." Caroline added in between her giggles. Care was seated between Tyler and Klaus, next to Klaus seated was Damon and I couldn't help but sneakily glance at him.

Surprisingly, he looked content and wad joining in on the laughs. It was Rose that didn't fit in. She sat next to Damon, a distant look on her face. She barely contributed to the conversation but I don't blame her. It's not like she has any memories from past lake trips with us. As I traced my eyes of her her expression, her eyes snapped to mine. I immediately looked away, embarrassed to get caught staring but she kept her icy glare on me, i could feel it.

"Who remembers last spring when Damon was caught sneaking a bottle of bourbon into the cinema?" Rose asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and a conversation about the event sprung to life. Everyone seemed oblivious to the stone gaze gaze set on me. It was evident that Rose was attempting to make me feel excluded, bad for leaving and missing making memories. However, it would take a lot more to make me feel bad. I have had enough sadness in my life to know how to minimise it - block it out.

We spent a few more hours exchanging stories and fond memories, eventually most people disappeared off to their respective rooms. Now it was only me, Caroline, Klaus and Damon left.

I managed to keep awkward contact with Damon to a bare minimum. We didn't personally exchange conversations but on a few occasions actively participate in a group discussion. This meant that when Klaus strutted to his room and Caroline decided it was bedtime for her too, I became very anxious.

"I think it's time for me too." I said, standing up from the log I was sitting on, pulling my coat closer around me as the chilly winter air made it's presence known.

"Wait." Damon spoke out. My brows rose in surprise. He was fidgeting with his hands, a sign of his stress and his eyes were looking down at the floor. He took a deep breath and added, " I think we should talk."

"I'm not sure that is a good idea." I answered. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin both of our holidays. However, when Damon's blue eyes bore into mine, I realised that I owed him some answers. At least a few. So I sat back down and sighed.

"Thank you." He began, "Why are you back?"

"What do you mean why? I missed Mystic Falls."

"You were gone for 5 years, surely if you missed it that much you would've been back multiple times." He challenged, leaning against a tree trunk behind the log. His arms were crossed in front of his muscly chest.

"I was working a lot, I still am. It's not that easy to leave for a week or two when you have a company to manage." I replied. Not giving in to the suggestive questions he proposed.

My eyes narrowed at his next response, "You still have a company now but you are still here. We both know you can easily work from a different place if needed."

"Damon, I'm not sure what you want me to say." I was completely confused, he wanted answers. I gave them to him. Yet, he questioned every single one of my responses.

"Don't lie Elena, you know exactly what I'm talking about." I barely took notice of what he said, I was too concentrated on the way my name rolled of his tongue. When I failed to respond immediately, he added, " You were avoiding me."

"No, I wasn't avoiding you." Even I wasn't fooled by my words, he was the reason I didn't come back.

"For God's sake just admit the truth Elena! You never cane back because of me!" His tone changed from a broken soft voice to one filled with much hatred and anger.

"Do you want me to agree? You want me to say that i avoided you? Well I did! I was terrified of ever seeing you again. It hurt me to think about you let alone have to be in the same room as you Damon. It killed me." I shouted back. Tears prickled my eyes but I refused to seem so weak in front of him. So I blinked them right back to where they came from.

"It hurt you? I spent months thinking you were just gone for a break. I turned up to your favourite restaurant on your birthday because I remembered the reservation we made a few weeks before. I loved you so much that I believed you loved me back. Clearly that wasn't the case because you ran off the first chance you got." His words stung more than anything. I was going to add something more but was interrupted by a sleepy Mason shouting my name.

"Go on. Let your fiancé enjoy his time with you, no one knows how long he has left before you run off." That crossed the line. I was filled with so much anger that it blinded me. Before I knew what was happening I was standing right in front of Damon, who stood up following his insult, and my right hand connected with his cheek. After slapping him, i swiftly turned on my heels and walked off into the direction of the lake house.

The next morning was hell. I woke up to an empty bed and cold as hell. There must've been a big temperature drop from the day before. I groggily pulled myself out of bed and into the shower. Appreciating how the hot water warmed up my icy skin. The bad thing about it was that it gave me time to think. I thought back to last night's events - then it hit me. The utter humiliation flooded my brain, I slapped Damon. What a great way to solve the awkwardness between us.

10 minutes later I was making my way down the wooden stairs, a cloud of chatter could be heard coming from the larger kitchen. I walked towards it when a figure slipped out of the door next to me, blocking my way. I nearly crashed into a chest dressed up in a black button up, my eyes made their way up the body until they finally found a pair of blue pools.

We stood there for a few moments, no one too eager to speak up. I gave out a sigh before speaking up.

"Im sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you, I was tired and - " I didn't get to finish before I was interrupted.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have said that, it was a low blow. " his eyes screamed with sincerity and I found myself wondering how I could ever have lied to such a good person.

"You don't have to apologise. If that is what you think of me, I'm glad we hot it out." I continued, not allowing him to take the blame.

"God no. I don't think you are playing anyone. I just got angry. Elena, don't take it personally, I don't mean it." He pleaded for me to understand that what he said was really just an outburst of anger, so I nodded solemnly. "We should probably get down there, before they eat all of the brekfast." Damon gestured in the direction of the kitchen, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly, forming something similar to smile. I returned the favour and followed him into the next room.

We received a few weird glances from Caroline but no one else took notice of us. I made my way over to where Mason was sat and pulled out a chair next to him.

"How long have you been up for?" I asked my fiancé.

"An hour or so. I helped Tyler cook the breakfast. Sorry I left without telling you but I didn't want to wake you" He turned so that he was facing me and brought his hand to my cheek before planting a soft peck on my lips.

"It's okay, I needed some more sleep anyway. The whole drive tired me out." I replied. I noticed a change in Mase since we came here. He was once again the Mason I fell in love with, the caring one. It's a side of him I saw little of while we were in Mystic Falls.

"oh my gosh it's snowing!" Caroline was beaming as she stood by the large french doors that led out into the garden, glancing in awe at the white puff that fell from the grey sky.

Klaus didn't seem to share Caroline's opinion on the event, as he said "Let's just hope we don't get snowed in."

We spent the next few hours playing a few party games along the lines of pictionary. It was girls vs boys and even though we had a disadvantage as to the number of us on the team, we still managed to beat the guys.

"you are sore losers. Just accept the fact we are too good for you at pictionary, it runs in our genes." I teased the men who were arguing over the result of the game.

"Well why don't we play a game where the guys have an advantage." Klaus suggested with a smirk.

"I'm not sure it's possible for you to have any advantage over us, but go on. What is this game you are thinking of?" Caroline chipped in.

"Never have I ever... Points edition." Klaus answered confidently.

"Lets go for it." Rose accepted the challenge, the rest of our team nodding in agreement.

"Ok then, the rules are the team with the least people who take a drink gets a point. " Klaus confirmed the rules and the game started.

We won.

Most people decided to take a walk through the forest but I was against having to walk through wet and cold snow. Hence why I stayed behind. I was sat on the sofa with a view on the lake, on my laptop, catching up on any work emails, when the couch dipped. I turned my head to the left where Damon was sat.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked me, his brows were furrowed showing his concentration.

"Sure." I replied. I lied though, I don't want him to ask questions.

"Were you happy after you left?" He avoided my eye sight, afraid to hear my response.

"Why do you want to know? You've moved on so why visit the past?"

"Just answer the damn question Elena."

"No. No, of course I wasn't happy. I hated myself for running." I finally replied.

"If you got another chance, would you have done things differently?" He pressed.

"No." At that his eyes snapped to mine, filled with hurt and anger, I don't think he understood why I said that so I decided to elaborate, "You are happy now, you've moved on why would I do anything differently? "

"I can't believe what you just said. You would leave me again if you were given the chance to stay." He laughed without a trace of humour. "I don't know who you are, the Elena I used to know would never have left her loved ones behind. I hate you. Maybe you have moved on, you had 5 years of closure. I spent those 5 years trying to make sense of why you ran. I asked myself what did I do wrong every single day when I awoke to find your side of the bed empty. You killed me. I thought I could put the past behind me and try to be you friend, but every time I see you I replay the painful events that hurt me so bad. I can't stand being near you anymore. I hate you Elena Gillbert." As he spoke my eyes pooled with tears but I blinked them back and stayed strong. I made a choice because I know that was the best for him. He hates me and I accept that. At least I know that he doesn't have feeling for me anymore, it makes it so much easier to mask mine.

"I will leave tonight. I don't want to cause you any more discomfort, it was never my intention." I stood up and as I turned a tear escaped my eye.

I packed my bag and sent a text to Mason and Caroline that I had a work emergency.

As I passed the living room, I could see Damon leaning against the fireplace with his back to me. His black shirt rose slightly, revealing a slither of skin. I could see a mark right above where his jeans ended. It took me a second to process what the shape was, eventually it clicked. It was a small E. He tattooed my initial onto his back. I knew it must've been after I left, he never had tattoos before that.

I quickly walked out the door and into the car before letting my sobs break free. I started the car and drove in the direction of Mystic Falls, halfway through the journey the snow storm started again but I continued driving ahead.

More tears came over me, blurring my vision, I nearly didn't see the other car coming from the opposite direction. Abruptly, I steered my car to the side.

The impact of the metal vehicle hitting another object sent me forward in my seat until I hit the steering wheel. Pain pierced through my chest as I struggled to breathe. Quickly after, my vision started to darken as my eyes shut close, burying me in an unknown darkness.


	7. Its December 2015

So sorry about the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, I tried to write this as fast as I could but it took a while for it to start flowing. I just wanted to say a great big thank you for the reviews you make me want to write and write and you get the idea... I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Damon POV

I was furious. I was beyond angry. Elena ran. Again. I began to think that that is all she does. I can acknowledge the fact that it was partly my fault but maybe my hatred towards her would have been smaller if she at least tried to fight. But no. Instead, she just gave up and drove home.

"Could you pass me the salt babe?" I asked Rose, she passed me the glass container with a small smile.

There was a small chatter filling the room, but most people's attention was on the italian dish that I have prepared to ease my anger after Elena left. Cooking was always something I pursued when I was stressed or angry. It calmed me.

Mason muttered a quick apology when his phone started to ring. He took out his mobile and answered the call.

Just as I lifted my glass, his anxious voice filled the room.

"What happened? Where is she?"

All my anger was shattered with those two sentences. Whatever happened between me and Elena was put away for the time being - All I could think about is her well being. "I will be there in a second"

"Mason what happened?" My eyes snapped to Caroline who was frantically looking for answers.

Mason opened his mouth and then closed it a few times before actually muttering a response, "I's Elena. There has been an accident."

Everything from then on was a blur, I worked on autopilot as I offered to take Caroline up to the hospital and we drove in silence, both enveloped in too much fear to have the courage to say anything.

Elena POV

"Just a few more pushes Elena, you can do this baby!" Damon encouraged me, while i squeezed his hand. We were seconds from welcoming our baby girl.

I've been in labour for over 12 hours, i was more than ready to get our baby out into this world, so i pushed once more. A beautiful scream enveloped my ears, erasing the stress in the room.

"It's a girl!" The doctors shouted, "Daddy would you like to cut the chord?"

The doctor instructed Damon on what to do before our little girl was taken away to be cleaned and checked. I finally tore my eyes away from the baby and to my husband. His gorgeous eyes were brimmed with tears and a joyful smile graced his lips. I could see the adoration in his eyes, the praise, the respect because I had the strength to bring our baby into this world. He took my hands in his and brought them to his lips before pressing a gentle kiss on my palm.

A few minutes later, the doctor put a pink blanket wrapped baby, onto my chest. Tears flowed through my eyes as appraised my daughter. Her body was tiny and her bright blue eyes locked with mine.

"She is perfect." I whispered.

"She is beautiful." Damon added.

Suddenly, the whole image disappeared and I was once more enveloped in the darkness. It was only a dream, a beautiful one at that, just like the past 3 that I have had since I fell asleep. I don't know what happened or why I can't wake up, i cannot remember, but I am not scared. I'm comfortable in this alternate universe where I can feel a part of this idealistic world. It was better than reality.

Damon POV

The doctor stopped me and Caroline at the door to the emergency section, "Are you family?" She questioned.

"No. But we are close friends." I admitted, the statement was a white lie bearing in mind that Elena is in this accident because of me.

"In sorry but I can't let you through." She gave us an apologetic smile before continuing with her work.

So we were left to wait. Eventually, more of our friends flooded the hallway, everyone waiting for news from Mason or Elena's parents who arrived soon after us.

Step. Step. Turn. Step. Step. Turn. Step. St- Caroline's pacing was interrupted by the emergency door opening. Mason stepped out into the hallway, he didn't need anyone to speak to know we wanted answers.

"She is in a serious condition. For now they think she is stable but they are keeping her in a pharmacological coma. When she hit the tree, the air bag never came out. Her chest hit the steering wheel causing a collapsed lung and few broken ribs. They put a tube into her chest to drain the lung and enable her to breathe." He paused before continuing, " that isn't the worst, her head also connected with the wheel. The doctors can't really asses the damage to her brain until she wakes up, but she could suffer from memory loss." For a minute I pitied Mason, then I remembered he is with elena and my empathy was gone. I was deflecting thinking about what Mason just said. She could die because of me. I wish I was in there instead of her. It was my fault but no one was blaming me, they blamed her job. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Klaus. Do you want to get some drinks with me?"

"Sure mate." So we walked down the white hallways until we reached a small cafeteria that smelled of awfully brewed coffee. "What's up? You seem really off."

"Of course I'm off. My ex fiancé could die." I tried to blame my discomfort on something else but Klaus knows me too well to take my bullshit.

"Come on Damon. Don't bottle it up, it's okay if you care." He comforted.

"It's not about that. She is in there because of me." My friend's brows knitted together as he processed the information.

"Man you didn't do something to her car did you?"

"God no! We had an argument so she wanted to leave. If only I let it ho she wouldn't be here." I leaned on the wall suddenly feeling like I can't stand by myself.

"No." He shook his head, "you don't take the blame for that Damon. Whatever happens, it isn't your fault. If the car worked fine she wouldn't be in this situation."

"Stop making me feel better. I want to feel guilty. It's my fault." I sneered. But Klaus wasn't having it.

"You aren't responsible for her anymore Damon! You're not her fiancé, boyfriend, fuck, you aren't even her friend. There is no need for you to take responsibility for her actions. She left. She knew there was a storm coming. You had no part in this. " He shouted, making my eyes open wide. I finally understood that I shouldn't care. She left and didn't care about me. We aren't together anymore. Why should I care about her?

I still couldn't leave. I'm not sure why, maybe it was the guilt maybe it was something else.. Whatever it was, I couldn't bring myself to walk out of here.

At around 12am, most people started to fade out of the hallway back to their homes. Only Mason, Caroline and I stayed behind.

I managed to avoid any distressing conversations with Mason who looked worse for wear. Rose stayed back at the lake house to pack our stuff, she should come around in the morning to bring my stuff around.

I am not sure why she is so accepting of me being here. I thought she would at least try to put up a fight but all she did was help, it surprised me.

"I have enough of waiting. She has to wake up." Caroline broke the silence.

"Yeah, she does." Mason added.

An Idea formed in my mind, it was risky but worth trying.

"I will go see her." I confidently spoke up, rising from my seat. Mason's head snapped up.

"No way, I'm sure you are the last she would want to see right now." He snarled.

"Oh really? Because your presence clearly didn't help her wake up." I argued. Throughout the conversation we moved so that we stood right opposite each other, our chests heaving with anger.

"She left for a reason. She hates you. Leave her alone." Mason said, shoving my chest.

Red flashed before my eyes. Luckily, Caroline grabbed my shoulder to prevent me from doing anything stupid.

"Mason get yourself together, think this through. It might work." She dropped her hand from my shoulder and stepped towards Mason. "I know it must be hard for you but Elena and Damon were best friends. If anyone can bring some sense to her it will be him, just forget about the last few years for 5 minutes. We need to try anything. " she reasoned with Mason, who after a few moments finally agreed.

We walked through the doors of the hospital room, I walked towards the bed, taking in Elena's bandaged form. There were a few tubes running in and out of her body, a white bandage wrapped around her forehead and her soft expression looking as if she was asleep. While I did this I sensed Mason still lingering around the door.

"Are you planning on leaving me alone for a few moments?' I sarcastically asked.

"What is there to say that you can't day in front of me?" He shot back with narrowed eyes.

Then Caroline stepped in, "Mason..." She warned.

He sighed in defeat and before leaving muttered, "5 minutes."

The door shut closed and I found myself emptied from the confidence I was fuelled by before. I pulled the grey chair closer to the bed and took a seat. Hesitantly, i brought my hand to Elena's and shut my eyes closed. I took another deep breath and with a renewed sense of confidence started to speak.

"Elena, stop being so stubborn. The doctor said you should've woken up at least 4 hours ago. If this is your punishment for what I said then I take it back. Just wake up. You can't die. Hell Lena, you haven't given me the answer to the most important question. You can't just leave me without answers. Wake up. Please." I didn't realise that my fingers started to trace circles in her palm, "Everyone is so worried about you. Come back, whatever is keeping you asleep can't be better than your family. They love you. Wake up Lena." With that I brought her hand to my lips and placed a soft kiss on her delicate skin.

Two hours later, she was still sleeping.

Elena POV

My eye lids fluttered open. Bright light was filling the room and I could hear a regular beep in the background.

I took a deep breath and winced as a deep pain ripped through my chest. At that moment I also became aware of the pounding headache tormenting my head.

With confusion I turned my head to the right to reveal a set of hospital machines and a sleeping.. Mason?

"Mason?" I said confused.

His body jolted awake, "you're awake! Oh my God Elena we were so worried, how are you feeling?" He fussed over me as I tried to piece together what happened. It clicked.

"Oh my.. The accident. Where's Damon?" I whispered.

"What?" Mason gazed at me in hurt.

"Where is he?"

"He is in the hallway." He replied.

"I need to speak with him."

I waited while Mason went to get Damon for me. I can't believe what I did.

As he stepped into the room I broke into tears.

"I am so sorry Damon. I was just... I couldn't deal with it anymore.. I am so sorry." I sobbed.

His brow furrowed together in confusion while he crossed the room.

"You shouldn't apologise, I was the reason why we fought in the first place. You wouldn't have left the lake house if I didn't get you angry." He confirmed.

"The lake house? What are you talking about? I was leaving Mystic Falls. I was in an accident as I left.. I .. I left you a letter.." My voice decreased into a whisper and as I spoke his eyes widened in understanding.

"Elena.. It's December 2015." He said gravely and everything in my mind fell apart.

"What?" Was all I could say.


End file.
